


Corporal to Commander

by Oron_Joogor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst will kill probably, Erwin is so dead, It already killed me, Levi Ackerman wants to die, M/M, This is my OTP guys, This is probably short, Titans, kill me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oron_Joogor/pseuds/Oron_Joogor
Summary: o shit waddupHonestly, please kill me. I've been pretty upset lately so this is going to be some angsty stuff that I've wanted to write. I made some artwork on this fanfic, actually? It's going to be hanging on one of my walls soon. heh. walls.





	

  The once sunny days were broken up now by rain clouds and the stench of blood in the air of the commander's office. No, the once blond male that sat in a leather office chair was no longer in the room. The space smelled of old dust and the distinct smell of the man, along with the ex-corporal. The office chair creaked, only slightly disturbing the silence. Gray eyes cut into the same gray skies outside, and he began to feel bored of asking whoever was up there when his lover would come back. 

  Rain poured down, the silence casually broken by a stiff knock on the wooden office door. The occupant of the office watched the door rattle, and he wondered if it was worth it to sit in the room. The man sat and stared at the large coat in the chair in front of his desk. The raven man's heart pounded at the realization that it was there, and he looked down with a small sigh. Levi knew that this wasn't his fault, and the other members of his squad waned him to realize that he needed to let the incident go. He fiddled with the gold ring in his hand, and his breath caught in his throat at the thought of what it symbolized. _We're to get married two months from today, Levi. Come back alive, and I'll come back for you too._ But he never did. Two months had passed, and Erwin didn't come back like he said he would. Levi had promised that he would come back for Erwin, so they could get married until they retired from the Survey Corps, but Erwin never came back. He had promised, and Levi waited and waited for all of this to be some sick joke. But the sick joke and the, 'Haha, we're sorry, your fiancé really is alive, this is just a joke', never came to meet the man. So he sat in his office most of the day, sulking silently about what had happened. He wore the pendant with a green stone in the middle of it, and it smelled of Erwin. It reminded him strongly of it. So much, that Levi held it from time to time just to try to soothe the dull pain in his chest that never really seemed to ebb away. It was like Levi was stabbed in the back by his own sword, and he had to live with it sticking out of his entire body, suffocating him with pain all day long. 

  Levi visibly cringed at the knock again on the wooden door. "Come in," the man whispered, his shoulders hunched as he held a pen in his hand. The ink had long dried, but he didn't have the time to wipe it off, so the paper lay with a mixture of flaked ink and smudged letters in small writing. His door creaked open, and he glanced up to find Mike entering the room. Levi smiled feebly at the man, and just looked down at the paper again, to find that he had been writing down all the things that he had always loved about Erwin. Mike knew exactly what the man was doing. He had taken Levi's spot when Levi moved up to take Erwin's spot as the head. Mike moved the large jacket around Levi's shoulders and he sat down in the comfortable chair, his weight creaking and protesting against the squeak of the office chair. 

  "Levi, it's time to get over this." Mike simply stated, crossing his arms as Levi stopped looking at the paper, and up to him. The tip of the pen snapped off of the body, and the higher ranking man slammed it down, effectively denting the wooden desk with the tip of the pen. He stood, tears already threatening at his waterline as he tried to stay serious instead of going hysterical. The man moved to sit back down after his sudden violent outburst. He didn't speak just yet, however, for he needed a moment to not curse the tall man out. Levi couldn't tell whether people were trying to make a mockery of him or not, just by telling him this, or talking to him about this. The raven haired man wanted to ask all of these people why they kept bringing up his lover's death. He couldn't understand why people wouldn't let it go, because he knew that he then could let all of this go... to finally be okay.

  "You know I can't do that, Mike. Erwin was something that fixed me and gave me security to this fucked up world, and you wouldn't understand because you love your nose more than you love killing titans." Levi's shoulders had tensed as he realized what he was saying, and he looked down, sighing softly. Levi fiddled with the green amulet around his neck, closing his eyes. He glanced up to Mike, who had a solemn gaze fixed onto him, burning into his forehead. "Nobody can change this, it's whatever someone wants it to be. No matter what, though, I'll love Erwin until I die." Levi looked back down to the amulet, and enclosed it in his fist. This had comforted him on the many nights that Levi had been lonely, laying on Erwin's pillow quietly, longing for the embrace of his lover.

  Mike stared, and then sighed fully. "Levi, I need you to let this go. You aren't going to get over him unless you just push it out of your mind. The squad is worried for you. You can't be there for them when they're in trouble. You can't be in the Survey Corps if you're emotionally damaged like this."

  Levi's thin fingers raked through his hair, and without thinking, the man shook his head. He had a burning feeling deep within his gut. The new commander wanted to hurt the soldier for saying such a thing. After all, he had tended to the soldier in his times of grief. But the raven haired male stayed silent, for the drone of his voice in the air wouldn't have done much else to help himself. Levi swallowed harshly, the leather strap of his necklace scratching at his neck gently before he looked down at the dented and scratched desk. He couldn't believe that he was bearing through this conversation with Mike; it was irrational to even try. The man just looked elsewhere. "With all due respect, soldier, I'm asking you to now leave."

  Mike grunted, his eyebrows furrowed in something that resembled disbelief. The tall man grumbled as he strode out of the room. A small ringing pushed into Levi's ears as the door closed, and the room became silent. He frowned, and stood slowly to look out the window. The man's frail hands traced over the polished wood, disrupting dust from collecting over the surface. Levi slowly opened the window, feeling rain spit onto his face as he looked out. 

  And without a second thought, Levi couldn't have waited any longer to see his commander anymore. 

* * *

 

  Hange's breath squeezed from her lungs when she saw the blood. Her hands carefully caressed the now cleaned and dried skin of her corporal. She had dressed him, in his favorite cravat and in perfectly ironed and cleaned clothes. His forest green cloak pressed to his side, the wings folded so carefully by the woman. She sighed, gracefully standing as she smoothed down his black hair. She stared at his once blemish free face, seeing the long row of stitches along his temple. With one last stroke of her thumb over the pale, gray toned skin, she shut the lid of the coffin over the man. "I hope you're happy with him, Corporal Levi. I know he loved you more than words could express." She ran a hand over the coffin, her tears clouding her vision. "Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just one chapter. It might be more, if you guys want to leave suggestions for more chapters or different ships, I'll totally do them, or something like that. I wouldn't mind at all.


End file.
